Kiss and Other Khanolly Drabbles
by MizJoely
Summary: A series of tiny little Khanolly drabbles, in no particular order or even in any particular universe (Khan as a unicorn? Check! Khan as an overprotective Dad? Double check! Khan pressing Molly up against the wall and kissing her breathless? You betcha!)
1. Kiss

Molly loved it when Khan kissed her; she'd loved the first one even though she'd told herself at the time that he was forcing it on her. However, she'd been lying to herself and there was no point in doing so any longer. She loved it when he kissed her, when he caressed her, when he pinned her to their bed and ravished her body with his own. She loved it when he allowed her to pretend to have the strength to do the same, when she held his wrists above his head and met his smouldering gaze with her own; those times, when he let her ride his magnificent body, she felt like the most powerful woman in the galaxy — and why shouldn't she, when she'd been the one to at least partially tame the most untamable man she'd ever met?


	2. Icing

_This ficlet dedicated to the whip-cracking harpy. :)_

* * *

How Khan had discovered it was her birthday, Molly had no idea. She'd certainly never told him, and although the stolen dreadnaught's database was pretty comprehensive, she was fairly certain her personal stats weren't in it.

Not that she was complaining; at the moment, in fact, she couldn't think of a single thing to ever complain about again, as Khan painstakingly drizzled warm vanilla icing over her body, down her torso, even onto her already dripping sex. And when he followed the lines of icing with his mouth and tongue, she knew with a feeling of delirious joy that this was definitely the best birthday ever.


	3. Baby Talk

"Oh, Khan, isn't she adorable?"

He beetled his brows and stared at Molly as she cooed over Joachim and Maria's newborn daughter. At the moment his opinion of the infant was that she was red, wrinkled and entirely too noisy - she was still screaming her displeasure at being born, apparently - but as he watched Molly tenderly cleaning and weighing her, he felt his heart clench at the thought of how she would react to a child of her own.

No, not a child of HER own, a child he'd created WITH her. Molly would bear the pains of childbirth as magnicifently as Maria had, even if she only had a tenth of their augmented genes.

Oh yes, he decided, smiling down at the infant as Molly placed her in his arms (without asking, of course). This would not be the only child born on this ship.

Isabelle would have a companion to play with, Khan and Mollys' son, and perhaps one day the two would marry and produce children of their own.

It was a fine future to look forward to.


	4. Date

_Anonymous asked: Khan intimidating every possible boyfriend or love interest of his daughter._

* * *

"Daddy! You promised!"

Khan immediately dropped the boy he'd been nearly choking to death. "Sweetie, this boy commented on your breasts within my hearing…"

"Daddy, he was in the other room!"

Khan sniffed and pulled himself to his full, imposing height, ignoring the feckless boy now cowering at his feet as his daughter glared at him, entirely unintimidated. "You know very well how acute my hearing is, Chaka."

His daughter huffed and stamped her foot. "Daddy, leave him be. Just let us go on our date, or, or…"

Khan's brow lowered at the idea of his sixteen-year-old daughter attempting to threaten him. "Or what?" he rumbled in his deepest voice. The fool at this feet whimpered and scrabbled away at the sound, but Chaka merely lowered her own brow and placed her hands on her hips before saying sweetly, "Or I'll tell Mum."

Khan prided himself on his ability to remain absolutely still, to give nothing away, but he couldn't help the uneasy glance he darted toward the door to the rest of the house. Molly was in the kitchen, where she insisted on doing all their cooking by hand rather than using the replicators, and if she heard that he'd been intimidating yet another of Chaka's young suitors… "Fine," he growled, turning and stalking away, striding over the youth's cowering form as if it was of no consequence. Which, naturally, it was. "Enjoy your date," he spat out as he reached the doorway.

Time to do some damage control, because he was certain Chaka would still tell Molly some version of the truth, even if she didn't entirely paint him as the bad guy, after she returned home from her pointless excursion with the worthless fool she'd allowed to escort her this evening.

When, he wondered with an angry pout, would she stop resisting the idea of becoming betrothed to Joachim and Maria's son Hamish? And why wouldn't Molly back him up on something they'd both agreed to before Shakka was even born?

As he entered the kitchen, he heard the front door slam shut, and winced. That would alert Molly that things hadn't entirely gone smoothly with their daughter having said a single word, and he knew he was in for it.

Molly surprised him, however, by smiling and offering him a kiss as he joined her at the stove. "So you intimidated another young hopeful, eh?"

Molly was the only person he ever allowed to see him pout, and he took full advantage of her apparent lack of anger at him to tuck his lower lip out as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why does she persist in selecting the weakest idiots she can find and bringing them home to us?" he grumbled.

Molly laughed and tiptoed up to kiss him on the nose. "Because she knows it annoys you, darling," she said. "And it helps keep Hamish on his toes."

She gently unwrapped herself from his embrace and walked over to the smaller of the two refrigeration units while he gaped at her. "Keeps Hamish…you mean she actually…"

"Is in love with him and intends to marry him when they're both a bit older?" Molly smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Her smile turned sly as she added, "After all, like mother, like daughter; never let your man get too complacent or take you for granted!"

Then she winked and made to open the refrigerator door. Khan whirled her around, yanked her against his lean form and kissed her breathless. Grabbing her by the wrist, he tugged her out of the kitchen and toward the stairs leading to their bedroom. "Woman," he barked as she offered up a laughing protest, "I'll show you who's being taken for granted here!"

The rest of the evening was spent very enthusiastically NOT thinking about how his daughter's date was going.

_(NOTE: Yeah, the name is a bad, bad joke that my older readers should get, but I'm not sorry, so there!)_


	5. Pest

_anonymous asked: Khan finding that Molly has domesticated a cat like creature that is native to the planet they've colonized. She has named him Toby. Khan is jealous._

* * *

"I can't believe you like that fuzzy little annoyance."

Molly cuddled the small cat-like creature to her chest protectively. "I like you, and you're just as annoying and not nearly half as cute," she shot back, ducking her head to hide her grin.

Khan's scowl deepened, but his hands were gentle as they plucked 'Toby' from Molly's grasp and deposited him in the hall outside their bedroom door. "And yet," he rumbled as he shut the door on the creature's protesting yowl and moved toward his wife, "you continue to put up with me." He grazed her shoulder with his fingertips, pleased as she shivered slightly at his touch. "I wonder why that could be."

Molly yanked him closer, wrapping her fingers around the lapels of the scarlet dressing gown he'd donned after discarding his black uniform at the end of the day. "Oh, shut up and kiss me," she growled right back at him, and he proceeded to do that and much, much more.


	6. Legendary

_anonymous (tumblr) said: Majestic Unicorn!Khan leading Molly away from her friends during a day trip. He's been watching her for sometime but he couldn't do anything until he had his crew safe; and Marcus dead._

_This is just about as fluffy and cracky as a Khanolly story can possibly get, and I'm not even sorry. :)_

* * *

She'd been on trips to other planets before; she was a xenobiologist, after all, and one could hardly make a career of studying alien flora and fauna while remaining firmly Earthbound. She'd even considered joining Starfleet at one point, but the potential for being caught up in military rather than purely scientific activities had ultimately lead her to stick to a purely civilian education and her current academic career.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't properly grateful when Starfleet offered up the services of one of its mighty starships to ferry her and her students to study a world for potential colonization, to catalog its ecosystem, along with a team of meteorologists, vulcanologists, and various other scientists, for a six-month period.

They'd been there three months now, and Molly was studying a particularly interesting native plant that had some intriguing possibilities as a treatment for meningitis when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

She looked up automatically, expecting to find one of the other scientists or one of her students, but was instead transfixed at the sight of the coal-black beast that stood motionless at the edge of the forest. There were equines on the planet, but none like this; a magnificent creature at least seventeen hands high, with a high, proud head sporting a white blaze…and a dazzling white horn.

A unicorn. Molly Hooper had travelled to a planet far from Earth and encountered a creature straight out of its oldest legends.

She'd moved forward without realizing it, her tricorder lying forgotten on the ground behind her as she gazed, mesmerized, at the creature. It turned its head and her breath caught at the sight of its eyes; rather than black or deep brown, she saw a gorgeous, blue-green orb with flecks of amber near the pupil. With a soft whicker, the unicorn tossed its head and turned, trotting into the forest with Molly hurrying after it, everything forgotten but the need to be closer to it, to run her hands along its flanks and press her forehead against that soft white blaze, to feel the alabaster smoothness of the wicked-looking horn and gaze once more into those hypnotic eyes…

She came back to herself with a start some unknown time later, looking around wildly as she realized she had no idea where she was or how to find her way back to the camp. The unicorn she'd been following had vanished, and she felt panic start to rise before suddenly it appeared again. They were in a clearing, she finally noticed, the unicorn once again standing in the shadows of the forest while she remained entirely exposed in the center of a shaft of sunlight. At least it was still daylight; she hadn't been so lost in her pursuit of the animal that more than an hour or two had passed.

Why she'd lost track of any time at all was still a mystery, but once again the unicorn turned its head, and once again she found herself drawn toward it. This time, however, it waited until she'd reached its side and placed a tentative hand on its nose before moving. Not to run, but to kneel gracefully at her feet.

Molly's breath caught in her throat at the submissive gesture, and she found herself dropping to her knees and catching the noble beast's neck in an embrace. She felt a tremble go through the warm body, and then suddenly she was no longer holding a creature out of legend in her embrace, but the form of a lean, muscled man.

She squeaked and would have pulled away in alarm, but he refused to let her go, his own arms encircling her petite form, a smile curving his perfect Cupid's bow lips. His hair was sleek and black, his cheekbones were sharp enough to cut, and his eyes…oh, his eyes! They were exactly the same as they'd been in his other form, and Molly felt her panic calming and vanishing as they held one another's gazes.

"I've been waiting for you," he said, his voice a deep baritone that sent shivers of pure delight down Molly's spine. "Watching you, hoping to catch you alone so we could…talk."

Another shiver went down her spine, this one jolting her right to her most feminine core. "Wh…why me?" she asked, breathless with sudden, overwhelming desire. She'd never seen a man like this before, one who affected her so powerfully after a single meeting, and she couldn't entirely blame it on the fact that he was a shapeshifter whose other form was that of a creature she'd always secretly longed to discover was real.

"Because your love for your work shines through in everything you do," he replied, reaching up to cup her face with one hand. "As does your intelligence and compassion. My people have a great deal of the first, but we are sadly lacking in the latter." He leaned down and nuzzled her throat, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her as she clutched him tighter. "Come with me, Molly Hooper, and help us learn. I vow your fellow scientists will come to no harm from us whether you say yes or no." He pulled back, his expression frank. "My name is Khan Noonien Singh. I have done…terrible things in my past, but I swear to you it was only and ever to keep my people safe. So. Will you come with us, and teach us how to better ourselves, who once believed in our arrogance to already have reached the pinnacle of perfection?"

Molly thought about the life she would be leaving behind, the people who depended on her, her students, her studies…and she remembered the terrible things Khan had been accused of, but also of how Admiral Marcus had been revealed to have driven him to many of those actions. She considered all of that, and then she looked at him again, those incredible eyes, the sincerity she read in them, and knew that there was only one answer she could possibly give.

Holding him close to her heart, she whispered, "Yes."


	7. Strip

_anonymous said: Little ficlet of Khan and Molly playing strip poker?_

_A/N: So this was going to just be fluffy smut but it ended up angsty smut instead. Totally M rated for the smexy times!_

* * *

"You want to do what?"

Molly put on her bravest smile. "Poker. Winner take all. As in, if I win, you let me go, and if you win, you can have me." She flushed red and attempted to backtrack. "S-sorry, no, I meant I'll stay your h-hostage..."

Khan chuckled deep in his throat and grasped Molly's chin in his fingers, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "Oh, I knew exactly what you meant, Lieutenant Hooper," he said, that low voice acting like a tuning fork on Molly's nervous system, setting her spine to thrumming...and other parts of her body as well. She did her best to ignore her reaction and not shiver, but suspected by the growing mirth in her captor's eyes that he knew exactly what sort of an effect he was having on her. "And I agree to your terms."

Molly opened her mouth – to say what, she wasn't sure – but he stopped her with one finger on her lips. "One condition," he rumbled. Molly waited, eyes wide, breathless, until he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Strip poker. Whoever is completely naked first forefeits. Agreed?"

Molly could only nod her agreement, not trusting to her voice since her mouth had gone completely dry. Oh, God, what had she gotten herself into? Then again, she hadn't expected him to agree to anything, since he already held all the figurative cards.

When he broke out the literal cards, in the small parlor of the cabin where he currently held her, deep in the Alaskan wilderness, she started to panic at the practiced way he shuffled and dealt the first hand, but calmed as she remembered the hours of card playing she'd done since childhood. Hadn't she worked her way through university on her poker winnings?

A half-hour later she was still confident - and still fully clothed except for her boots, whereas Khan was scowling and shirtless. The scowl Molly could do without, but the shirtless part was very, very nice to see.

Because it meant he was losing, she had to remind her overexcited limbic system as her heart beat a little faster at the sight of the muscles rippling smoothly beneath that pale, sculpted form as Khan stretched and scratched the back of his head. Then he met Molly's eyes, smirking as if he knew exactly what she was thinking (God, she wished he'd stop doing that!), and laid down his hand.

Oh. So much for her winning streak. Reluctantly Molly revealed her own cards, then stepped out of her stockings.

Ten minutes later she was undoing her uniform dress and folding it carefully on the seat behind her. Khan had to remove his boots after that, then his socks…and then Molly suddenly found herself in nothing but her navy blue Starfleet-issue knickers…and knew with a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to be wearing them for much longer. Judging by the burning gaze Khan was shooting her way, he was more than looking forward to that moment.

Ten minutes later, Molly was stunned speechless as she turned her cards over in her hands, disbelief writ large on her features. She looked up at Khan, who shrugged, tossed his losing hand on the table, and proceeded to disrobe.

Fully disrobe, at that; he wasn't wearing any pants beneath his black uniform trousers. Molly's eyes traveled downward and stopped at the massive erection he was currently sporting, her mouth gone very, very dry again.

She might have made a noise, a little squeak or gasp; when she managed to tear her eyes away from Khan's magnificent physique and meet his eyes again, she saw they'd gone from sea-blue to nearly black with desire. She rose abruptly to her feet, her chair falling over as she scrambled backwards until she was stopped by the cabin wall, Khan advancing on her the entire time like some feral beast stalking helpless prey.

Molly pressed her hands against the wall and took a deep, shuddering breath as Khan stopped, just in front of her. His hand landed on either side of her head and he bent his face down so their eyes could meet. "Well, Lieutenant Hooper, it appears that you've won. I suppose I'll have to set you free now. Well, actually what I plan to do is leave you here, tied up," he ran one finger down her shoulder to her wrist, and she shuddered at the heat of his touch. "After I've made my escape, I'll activate the emergency beacon, alerting Starfleet to your location. Would that be an acceptable arrangement, or do you have other terms you'd care to impose on me? Seeing as you've beaten me and all."

He smiled, a slow, wicked smile, and Molly knew, she absolutely _knew_, that he'd allowed her to win. And with that knowledge came another realization; that she would not, _could_ not, let him leave without having touched that glorious, perfect body at least once.

As if reading her intent in her eyes, he moved with the suddenness of a striking cobra, grasping her by the upper arms and yanking her tight against his naked body, crashing his lips down on hers for a scorching, possessive kiss that she returned in a fever of primal want.

At some point her arms had wound themselves around his neck; at some other point he'd wrenched off her knickers, tearing the sturdy fabric as if it were tissue paper. Then her legs were wrapped around his waist and her chest was mashed to his and he was deep, deep inside her, thrusting and rutting, his hands holding firm to her bottom and her back slammed up against the wall. Her hair was loose, no longer caught up in the elastic she'd been wearing during the poker game; her lips were latched desperately to his throat, sucking a deep, purple-red mark just over his pulse point as he growled his pleasure in her ear. Her hips moved with the same frantic rhythm as his, and a hoarse cry was torn from her throat as her orgasm overcame her, unexpected and overpowering. He followed not long after, holding her to him as they both waited for their heartbeats to slow, for their breathing to return to normal.

He took her to his bed afterwards, and showed her time and again just how much stamina an Augmented male had compared to normal humans. And when the time came, after she'd showered and redressed herself as best she could considering that unusable state of her knickers; after he'd bound her wrists behind her back and manacled her ankles and stood over her with a sedative in his hand…there was a look in his eyes that Molly would never forget. As if he was struggling with some impulse. She held her breath; would he change his mind and take her with him when he fled Earth? Part of her screamed yes, please, but the sensible, rational part of her knew it was just the utterly fantastic sex they'd spent the past twenty-four hours indulging in. Ultimately, Khan would be caught and tried for his crimes; if she went with him, then her own life would be ruined as well, her reputation destroyed and her loyalty to the Federation questioned.

She saw the moment he recognized where her true desires lay; his expression hardened, he gave a sharp nod, and then she heard the hiss of the hypo as he injected her with the sedative.

As she descended into unconsciousness, Molly could have sworn she felt the brush of his lips across her forehead, and heard him murmur, "Take care, Molly Hooper. I'll always treasure our time together." Then she fell into darkness, and when she woke it was to the concerned voices of Starfleet rescue and medical personnel.

But she never forgot, and when she heard he'd been taken prisoner and once more encased in his cryotube, the tears she wept weren't for his defeat, but for the man he might have been, for the life the two of them might have shared, had things been different.


	8. Carwash

_A/N: Soooo...sometimes things get a bit...weird...over on tumblr. Which results in things like the following K+ Khanolly crackfic happening._

* * *

Time travel hadn't been top on his list of things to do once he was freed from Admiral Marcus' stranglehold, but Khan supposed it beat the alternative. When the top secret Starfleet Time Corps had approached him, in the frozen moments between his capture by Commander Spock and his Amazonian lover Nyota Uhura and his return to the cryotubes, he'd not hesitated even a moment before agreeing to their terms.

In exchange for assisting them in the matter of preventing the death of one Molly Hooper, medical student in the year 1977, he and his fellow Augments would be whisked away from the 24th century and given a home on a planet far from the Federation, at any point in the timeline that he wished. The one thing he would not be allowed was to return to Earth or any planets Earth would or had ever encountered, but that was a small price and one he was more than willing to pay.

Thus it was he found himself in the United States of America, which the North American Confederacy had been called in the centuries before his rise to power, working at a menial job whilst awaiting the arrival of Molly Hooper. Who was currently in the US visiting a cousin during her summer break. And about to be hit by a careless driver if he, Khan, didn't prevent that accident from happening.

He scowled at the vehicle parked in front of him, to which he was currently delivering the finishing touches. The heat of a southern California summer's day was unbearable, even to someone whose physiology had been genetically bred to endure extremes of temperature. His grey t-shirt clung to his body like a second skin, soaked with sweat, and finally he could stand it no longer. With a growl he snatched up the hem of the offending garment, ripped it up over his head and tossed it to the ground behind him.

The sound of a woman sucking in her breath caught his attention; he paused in the act of squatting down to run a rag around the chrome wheel cover, and found a very pleasant sight indeed: a petite young woman with chestnut-colored hair tied back from her face in a pair of girlish plaits, wearing a pair of cut-off denim shorts and a cheery yellow halter top embroidered with small bunches of red cherries. Although her eyes were covered by a pair of outrageously oversized sunglasses, he knew they would be brown. And very, very wide as they took in his chiseled form. "Molly Hooper," Khan said in a tone of deep satisfaction.

She took a nervous step backward as he rose to his full height and stared down at her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked as she clutched her shoulder bag tightly to her chest. The fact that she covered said chest was not to his liking, not in the least, but he tolerated it for the moment.

"No," he replied, bending down to retrieve his discarded upper garment. "But I know you. Molly Hooper, aged twenty-two, on holiday to visit your cousin Karen who relocated to Los Angeles two years previous due to her position as an airline stewardess for United Airlines. You're studying pathology at St. Bart's Medical School in London, and this is the first holiday you've taken since your father passed away three years ago." He took a step forward, and she took another nervous step backwards. "You are destined for a very, very intriguing future, Miss Hooper. That is," he added smoothly as he pounced, yanking her close to his body and spinning them both out of the path of the motorist who had just shot out of the entrance to the automated portion of the car wash, "if you aren't prematurely killed by that idiot."

Said idiot had slammed on the brakes and rolled down his window, stuttering out an apology to the woman he'd nearly run over. Khan gave the fool his darkest, most intimidating scowl and waved at him to move on, which he did. Immediately. Nearly running down yet another pedestrian in his haste to escape the wrath of…

"Who are you?" Molly breathed, staring up at him. Her sunglasses had been knocked askew and she was peering over the tops, eyes wide and just as brown as he'd seen from the images the Time Corps liaison had shown him. "How did you…why did you…"

Instead of answering her, Khan gave into temptation, leaning down to press his lips to hers in a possessive kiss. Her hands clutched his bare shoulders as she returned the kiss with equal fervor; Khan's eyebrow rose as he felt the telltale sensation of a transporter locking onto their forms but continued the kiss regardless.

When he and Molly rematerialized on the transporter pad at the Time Corps HQ, she only had a second to gape at the new world into which she'd been deposited before the hiss of gas filling the chamber sent her into temporary oblivion. Khan, of course, being immune to most anesthetic gasses, simply caught her crumpling form in his arms and carried her to the door. It opened only after the remainder of the gas had been purged from the room; as expected, his liaison was waiting for him in the corridor outside.

"Tell me why I was sent to save her life if you intended for her to join us here all along," Khan barked.

Lt. Bells shrugged. "Because if I'd told you she was going to be your wife if she lived then you might not have cooperated as beautifully as you did. After all, you're a notorious ladies man, Khan; we had no way of predicting if you would still save the woman who was going to put an end to that portion of your life."

Khan smiled down at the unconscious form resting so lightly in his arms. "Oh, Lieutenant," he said softly, "I already knew I wanted her the moment you showed me her images. You could have spared us all the trouble and simply had her beamed directly into my quarters."

Bells grinned. "Nah," she said happily. "This way she got to see you save her life…and with your shirt off! You have a much better chance of winning her under those circumstances!"

Then she stepped aside and allowed Khan to take his fated bride to his quarters.

She sighed happily as he vanished from sight. He and Molly were going to make _excellent_ Time Corps agents.


	9. Out of Character

_mikotoawase: SOMEONE WRITE A PWP OOC KHANOLLY (so there was a set of pictures on tumblr with Benedict Cumberbatch being goofy. Including a gif of him as Khan. Being goofy. Which inspired the previous request and the drabble that follows. __Sorry, i didn't get the PWP part but I think the OOC is there! Total crack and no apologies and it's a darn good thing I don't own these characters or scenes like this would happen in the movie!_

* * *

"You see, Molly, the thing is…" Khan stumbled over his words the way he was stumbling along the hallway behind the petite pathologist. Who scowled over her shoulder and made 'hurry it up motions' as she continued marching toward the morgue.

When Khan fell silent, Molly glanced over her shoulder again. "Well? Spit it out," she said with a huff. "I haven't got all day, John. There are four bodies in there that I need to autopsy from that mysterious blast at the 'Kelvin Memorial Archive' earlier." She made sarcastic air quotes as she spoke; everyone in Starfleet knew the true use to which that building had been put - Section 31 was the worst kept secret in the Federation!

"I um, I sort of…I blew it up!" Khan blurted. That finally brought Molly to a stop; she turned and glared at him.

"You did what?" she gritted out through clenched teeth.

Khan - or John Harrison, as she currently knew him - hung his head and shuffled his feet like a small child caught out by an angry parent. "I, um, well, I didn't actually blow it up myself," he said, looking studiously at his feet. "I sort of bribed someone to do it for me. To get back at Admiral Marcus for killing my crew!"

"What crew?" Molly demanded as she moved closer to him and peered up at him. "Since when do you have a crew? You've never even been on a space ship, John!"

"Yes, I have! And one I designed and built myself!" he snapped as he finallyl met her eyes. He straightened his shoulders and tried to look more imposing; he'd once ruled a large part of the world, dammit, how could this one woman always make him feel like an unruly child and an awkward teenager at the same time? "And my name isn't John Harrison," he added in a rush, before he lost his nerve. Again. This was the third time he'd tried to tell her the truth. "My name is Khan! Khan Noonian Singh!" He stood proudly and waited for her reaction.

Molly didn't cower or cringe; she didn't stare at him in shock or shrink away in horror. She did the last thing he'd have expected: she laughed. Then shook her head ruefully and said, "Honesly, John, you had me until the whole Khan thing. If you want to ask me out, all you had to do was ask! How about dinner after my shift is over? That place you like near the Golden Gate Bridge?"

Stuttering out a yes, Khan stared after Molly with a goofy smile on his face. But as soon as she vanished from sight, he mentally smacked himself. She didn't believe him! She thought he was some…big goofy idiot!

Still, it was a start. At least she'd agreed to go out with him. Not that he could actually make the date since he'd be busy killing off a bunch of Starfleet captains and first officers and - with any luck - Admiral Marcus as well. Then fleeing to Klingon space…hmmm.

As he walked away, Khan wondered how easy it would be to have the long-distance warp device take two people to the Klingon homeworld rather than just one.

At least then Molly would finally believe him!


End file.
